Trevor Verily (MySims)
Trevor Verily comes to town seeking a chance to open up his very own theatre and put on magnificent plays and shows that will awe and impress his audience. He is quite the entertainer, never failing to lose the attention of his patrons. His theater will be needing some important furnishings in order to open it to the public, which includes a dressing room and building the stage! Profile Last Thurs-day eve, whilst Trevor was performing, a shadowy man did sneak backstage and did so swipeth young Trevor's wallet and car keys. A thousand daggers upon the scoundrel! Oh, brutish Fate, will Trevor's sorrows never end? Interests Tasks Task 1 Description: Tragedy! Your one true minstrel has no place in which to change into his wondrous costumes of...wonder! Requirements: Changing Booth with 20 Pawn and 10 Knight, Costume Chest with 30 Rook Reward: None Hint: Some don't think chess pieces grow on trees, but I say "Ha! They grow on trees within trees!" Fantastic! Thanking Dialogue: Huzzah! A-changing we will go! Task 2 Description: Woe! A thousand woes! What will we do without makeup? Requirements: Salon Chair with 30 Hopi Doll and 10 Moai Reward: Stereo - Trevor's blueprint Hint: Oh, yon depths of despair! How will I ever make it by without makeup? If only the things needed weren't buried deep in the desert! Thanking Dialogue: A hundred, nay, a thousand stage kisses to you! Finally! Makeup, people, makeup! Task 3 Description: Oh, if ever I had a character flaw, it would be my lack of planning. There's nowhere to sell tickets! Requirements: Counter with 15 Pawn and 15 Rook Reward: Arcade Game - Antennae blueprint Hint: To price-gouge or not to price-gouge? That is the question! To which I respond: "Price-gouge away, lads! Price-gouge away!" Thanking Dialogue: Hooray! Fulfillment of my dreams approacheth! Task 4 Description: Fie! Fie on my lack of forsight! How could I have forgotten something so important as the stage? Requirements: Stage with 30 Globe and 20 Dinosaur Fossil Reward: Decorative - Mardi Gras Mask Hint: I hear that globes, in a matter of extreme irony, can be unEARTHED from the desert junkyard. Ha ha! Thanking Dialogue: I hereby express great amounts of GLEE! Dialogue Hotel introduction *Greetings, my name is Trevor Verily. I am a troubadour of the stage and lover of all things dramatic! And what I would love most of all is to build a playhouse right here in this town. Accept move-in *Huzzah! Nay, double Huzzah! I'll be waiting here while you create my playhouse of wonders! After you build house *Ho ho ho! Life is good! This will be a fantastic playhouse. I cannot wait to start performing! Request for more stuff *The décor of my playhouse should express the history, the MAJESTY, of what the French call "Le Theatre." Star Level 4 *My heart burns with passion for the stage—unquenchable by any means in heaven or earth! *Some consider themselves young at heart. I consider myself a Pandora's Box of youthful energy and imagination…at heart. *Some say acting is like lying to the audience. I say "Fie! Acting is being the lie itself, and bringing it flesh and bone!" Star Level 5 *GLEE! *My good fortune at living in a town such as this! Ah, to think the life I've lived up 'till this moment was so ashen and pale in comparison to these bright, beautiful, color-filled moments that every single breath gives me! *The pursuit of my craft has been long and arduous indeed, but now, I can look at myself in these moments and think, "There he is, a real dreamer. Dreams given flesh, flesh given life, and life for the stage!" Best friend *name, you have given a brilliant performance! Your *ahem* SUPPORTING role in the story of my playhouse will not soon be forgotten. Best friend reward *Trevor's outfit}} Category:MySims Character Tabs